


Nothing To Fight For

by NicNack4U



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 03, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blanket Permission, Blood and Violence, Complete, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Heroes & Heroines, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, One Shot, Unhealthy Relationships, Villains, Vlad Masters is a Jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Season/Series 3 AU in which Vlad goes deeper off the deep end than he did in canon and is an even bigger jerk than he was in canon.





	Nothing To Fight For

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Nothing To Fight For**

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

         "It's me you want." Danny took a slow step forward, hands raised. "Just let them go and I'll stay, okay?"

 

Vlad stared at Danny.

 

"No more fighting," the younger half-ghost said softly. He stepped closer still. 

 

"You'd stay for them." Vlad continued to watch, for a moment, before sighing. "No more fighting."

 

The older halfa slit Tucker's and Sam's throats.

 

"No!" Danny shot forward, catching them as they crumpled. No. No, no, nono. 

 

"There..." Plasmius reached down, bloodstained fingers caressing Phantom's jaw. "Now, you have nothing to fight for. And no reason to ever leave again."

 

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER ALERT!! I didn't mention it in the story but, Vlad previously killed Jack, Maddie and Jazz before he murdered Tucker and Sam.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon own the show. I'm just a fan writing fanfic.


End file.
